Unrequited
by InsomniAsylum
Summary: Kagome goes back to her own time for two weeks when an old childhood friend comes to stay at the shrine temporarily. Old feelings are rekindled and Inuyasha's jealousy can barely be contained. Will he finally come clean about how he feels? Basic description, but oh, so much more happens. please read and review :)
1. I'll Miss You, Inuyasha!

Unrequited

By: InsomniAsylum

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER ONE

"Kagome, why the hell are you doing this again?" Inuyasha huffed, tagging along dejectedly behind Kagome as she headed toward the old well.

"I _told_ you, Inuyasha. I have an old friend coming to Tokyo to stay at our shrine for a couple of weeks until his family meets up with him at their new home in the city."

Inuyasha glowered at the back of Kagome's head, following her as she treaded heavily through the thick brush, her backpack clearly weighing her down. He would have offered to carry it, but she was _leaving_ again.

"Honestly, it's only a couple weeks. Then I will be back." Kagome assured him, as they finally reached the well.

She dropped her pack down the well with a soft grunt and swung her legs over to dangle her feet down its entrance and looked to Inuyasha, who watched her with a scowl. Why did he always have to act like this when she wanted to go home? She breathed out in an exasperated sigh.

"Well. Here goes I guess" she said to him, bracing herself against the well to push off and into her own time.

"Wait!" Inuyasha exclaimed suddenly, walking up to her in a flash.

Kagome hid the knowing smirk that threatened to break free from her lips. "What is it now, huh?"

"Two weeks is a long time" He said, remembering how long only three days without her was. Certainly, these two weeks would feel like an eternity.

Kagome tilted her head and gave him a small smile. "It really isn't. I promise. You'll hardly notice that I'm gone".

Inuyasha paled. "It's not like I'm saying I'll _miss_ you or something, just give me the shard you're carrying! It would be safer with me here!" He sputtered indignantly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and Inuyasha suddenly felt the need to brace himself against an inbound barrage of 'sits'. Instead, she dropped her gaze and sadly took the necklace that held the large shard from around her neck.

"_Of course he wouldn't admit to missing me…but he's right about the shard,"_ Kagome thought, holding it out toward him without looking up or uttering a single word.

Inuyasha took the shard, hesitating slightly. Why did she look so sad? Was she going to cry? What was wrong with her? Was it because of him?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said hesitantly, looking up to see him staring at her. "_Just tell him you'll miss him! Do It! Why are you hesitating?"_ She furiously chastised herself. He held her gaze, unwavering. She suddenly broke into a nervous sweat. What was that look in his eyes?

"Don't you dare come after me until I'm ready!" She shouted hastily, pushing herself off and into the well. She floated through the faint blue aura of time and closed her eyes. "I really will miss you, Inuyasha," she said softly to herself, as her knees suddenly came to rest on the dirt under her.

The sweet smell of incense greeted her and she realized that gramps must have lit some in case she arrived. She found her pack lying beside her and hoisted it up and out of the well with a thud, before climbing out into the musty shade of the mini shrine. The faint smell of leaves and the sound of birds chirping greeted her as she made her way down the path to her house. She then heard her mother's voice carrying from the courtyard.

"I really don't know what's taking her so long, I apologize, but won't you come in and have some tea? I'm sure it was a long and tiring trip from Saipan …"

Kagome hustled around the corner and dropped her backpack heavily to the ground. "Mother here I am! Just got back and..oh!" Kagome flushed as she realized who her mother had been talking to. A tall, lean young man of about nineteen with medium length black hair, dyed with blue streaks was peering back at her with piercing emerald-brown eyes.

"Kagome!" Her mother smiled brightly and gestured toward the young man. "You remember Yuki Harashi, don't you; it's been quite some time hasn't it?"

Kagome strode up and smiled at Yuki . "It's been six years! Wow, Yuki, you're all grown up!" _And incredibly attractive. _

Yuki smiled and hugged Kagome, causing her cheeks to tinge pink. "You're all grown too! It's really great to see you again; my parents won't believe how gorgeous you've gotten!"

Kagome's pink cheeks burned hotter at his choice of words as she stooped to pick up her backpack and follow them inside. Yuki snatched it up before she could lay a hand on it, and slung it over his shoulder easily.

"I'll get this for you, it looks heavy. Your mother told me you liked to hit the books, but I didn't imagine it was _this_ excessive," he joked, walking toward the front doors of the shrine

Kagome smiled and followed beside him. "I...um… I don't get to study a lot and I just like to know I have all my bases covered for school and tests, you know?"

Yuki opened the doors and let Kagome go in ahead of him, before entering and shutting them behind them. He plopped her pack down in a nearby chair and sat at the table, pulling one out for Kagome as well. Kagome sat next to him, and caught herself staring at him before abruptly looking away. Yuki placed a finger under her chin and turned her head to face him, peering into her eyes.

"So what have you been up to, miss Higurashi?" He smirked at the obvious reddening in her already flushed cheeks.

"Well, you know" she started. "School and school and lots of school," Kagome sighed and rested her chin in her hand. "I don't think I'm going to pass most of my classes actually, and it's so hard to study with Inu-I mean, with everything else on my plate."

Yuki nodded, thankfully missing her near slip up. "So I take it you don't get out much?" he asked. "How about we go to see a movie tonight and maybe go out to eat? I've only been in Tokyo for two hours. I want to see the city!" he grinned at her playfully.

Kagome laughed and tucked a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear. "Well, I _could_ use a good vacation from studying."

_And from being Inuyasha's shard detector._

"So absolutely! That sounds great, actually" She finished, smiling at him.

Yuki clapped his hands together and smiled broadly. "I'm so freaking excited! I want to see the bullet train, and the lights and the live music… Oh, and all the street vendors!" He chimed happily.

She all but laughed at his excitement, and then realized she was still un-bathed, unchanged, and probably smelled like the forest and smoke from the campfires in the feudal era. Ugh. She shifted uncomfortably and then excused herself from the table, telling Yuki she needed to freshen up a bit before going out. As she lay in the tub enjoying the steamy water, she recalled Yuki and her childhood together. He'd always been like a mentor to her; always sticking up for her, always keeping her by his side. She was the first one he would come to if he wanted someone to play with, to talk to, or if he was upset, and vice versa. Before she had really made any friends, he was her only friend; her best friend. Then he moved; he had left her. Kagome's chest tightened as she remembered the old pain that had once wrecked her heart. She lowered her chin into the water to rest against her knee.

"_He's back now, but it just feels so different. It feels as though I hardly know him," _She thought silently to herself.

She stood up, finally, and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself before stepping out of the tub and pulling the plug to drain it. She was going to try everything in her power to make Yuki feel at home in Tokyo. He would have done the same for her, had it been she who had moved.

Several hours and a few ferris wheel rides later, Kagome and Yuki were chatting and enjoying each other's company as if he had never left at all. He had told her all about Saipan, the small island his mother and father had moved him to when they decided to get away from the hustle and bustle of the big city. Decidedly, they had figured less pollution and less people would allow a better upbringing for him. Kagome couldn't argue that fact. Then she regaled him with stories of growing up, school, her horrid luck with math, and her encounters with Hojo, the hopeless romantic who nearly worshipped her. The only thing she omitted was her dealings with Inuyasha and the feudal era. She couldn't bring herself to tell him about that. Not so soon anyway.

"_Besides, he would probably think I had gone insane,"_ she had thought to herself.

After their long night out, they finally decided it was time to go back to her house.

"I'm surprised how many things there are to do in Tokyo," Yuki said, sounding exhausted from their lengthy outing. Kagome nodded and yawned as they entered her house, and made their way into the living room to plop down on the couch next to each other, where Sota sat, watching late night cartoons. Kagome reached out and ruffled the hair on the back of his head.

"Hey kiddo, shouldn't you be in bed already?" Kagome asked. Sota turned around and smiled, rubbing at one eye and yawning adorably.

"I wanted to wait for you to get home. Mom went out with some friends of hers to a wine tasting thingy and I was too scared to go to bed by myself," he explained.

"Grandpa is here though," Kagome pointed out, nodding toward the loud snoring in the room next to the living room. Sota scrunched his nose, and yawned defeatedly.

"Yeah, but he is always asleep so early," Sota whined. Yuki chuckled and scooped Sota up from the floor.

"I guess I'll just tuck you in then," He said grinning down at the child, who had already started dozing off in his arms. Sota responded with a soft snore as Kagome mouthed "Thank you" to Yuki. Yuki winked at her and disappeared up the stairs toward her and Sota's rooms.

Kagome grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels absentmindedly, stopping on a shiatsu sandal infomercial that reminded her of Hojo and made her giggle a bit. She was certainly glad that she did not have to go to school for another month. She almost drifted off to sleep until she felt a strange twinge, followed by a loud yelp from upstairs. Kagome bolted up and ran fast up the stairs to find her light on, and Yuki standing in the middle of her room, staring at her now open window.

"Yuki, what are you…?" Kagome trailed off.

Yuki grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away from the window, panting slightly.

"I was looking for the bathroom, and I passed by your room and for a moment it looked like there was someone in there!" He gasped. "I think they jumped out your window, but we're on the second floor! How the hell….?"

Kagome felt the blood drain from her face. That twinge she had felt. It was a Shikon shard. "Inuyasha…" she whispered softly. Yuki looked to her confused, still breathing hard.

"What did you say? He asked curiously, walking over to the window and peering out into the darkness. Finding nothing, he closed it and latched it tight.

"Oh, nothing…I'm just a little shaken," Kagome lied, feeling angry and yet relieved that Inuyasha had come to visit her. She walked over to stand by Yuki at the window and he wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, causing her heart to race. "It's ok. I'm here with you and I won't ever let anything bad happen to you," Yuki murmured into her ear. Kagome gently slid out of his grasp feeling a bit uncomfortable and smiled reassuringly at him. "I think we should call it a night. The guestroom is all made up for you."

Yuki nodded silently, guessing correctly that he had come on too strong.

"Look, Kagome," he started, seemingly trying to choose his words carefully. "If I made you feel uncomfortable just now, I apologize..." He stared hard at her with his piercing eyes, making her feel even more nervous than before. "I just feel like we have a connection, you know?"

Kagome looked to the floor, blushing furiously. "I just need sleep. I'm having trouble taking all of this in at the moment," she explained. Her response seemed to satisfy him, because he cracked a sheepish grin and nodded.

"Alright then. Sleep tight Kagome," he said, exiting her room and closing her door behind him. Kagome sighed and took one last look out of her window before drawing the curtains and collapsing onto her bed. Life had just taken an unexpected turn on her. Why had Inuyasha showed up out of the blue? Was he spying on her? How long had he been in the present? A sharp pang of guilt hit her stomach. What if he had followed her and Yuki around _all_ _day?_ Surely he wouldn't have done that… No, He wouldn't have been content to just follow her around all night. He would have burst out of nowhere, Yuki or no Yuki and made himself known. Wouldn't he? Kagome's eyes got heavy as she lay on her bed, second guessing and playing through scenarios in her head. Finally she couldn't keep herself awake any longer, and she drifted off to sleep, quietly murmuring Inuyasha's name.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Unrequited

By; InsomniAsylum

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER TWO

Kagome appeared suddenly in the window next to the male, and Inuyasha 's honey colored eyes scanned her face for some kind of sign. Some small, insignificant sign that she knew he was there, spying on her from a distance, hiding in a tree. She didn't give him one. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, still keeping his eyes trained on the pair. He flicked his ears toward them, but could barely make out what was being said. Then, to his shock, this male was touching her. A low growl uncontrollably ripped out of his throat, and his ears pressed back against his silver hair. "Old _friend_ huh!?" He sneered to himself as he perched, watching this unfamiliar man embrace Kagome. "This is making me sick," he said to himself, leaping from the tree and dashing back to the well.

"You've been moping since you got back, Inuyasha. Did lady Kagome 'sit' you for going to retrieve her so early?" Miroku asked, glancing at the hanyou, who was sitting by their fire sulking. Inuyasha muttered an indignant "Feh,"and turned away from Miroku and Sango, choosing instead to stare off at the nearby stream. Sango shot Miroku a warning look as if to say "Don't push it," and walked over to the disheartened Inuyasha, holding out a bowl of ramen.

"Here, it's the last of the ramen that Kagome left for us. You look like you could use some right now, hmm?" Sango smiled encouragingly at him, wiggling the bowl in front of his nose. Inuyasha grunted and took it from her.

"You're welcome," Sango said. Inuyasha sniffed at it and began devouring every last noodle as Sango walked back to sit next to Miroku, who was preparing some rice and fish for their dinner. Miroku spooned some rice and bits of fish into a bowl and handed it to her. "So what exactly happened with Kagome?" He asked to Inuyasha's turned back, despite Sango's glare.

Inuyasha turned and gave him a disdainful look. "It doesn't matter! I don't care if the wench ever comes back, understand!?" Miroku shrunk back defensively.

"So she _did_ 'sit' you then?" Miroku trilled. Inuyasha shot up instantly and stalked off, shouting "Forget it, will you?!" Miroku and Sango stared after him in stunned silence. "There's something else that's happened between the two of them, that's for sure," Sango piped up. Miroku nodded in agreement. "He's not usually so off-put by a simple 'sit' from Kagome."

Inuyasha dashed through the moonlit forest until he couldn't smell the campfire any longer and climbed deftly into a tree, leaning back against it and staring up at the stars. The sliver of moon shone down through the leaves and made the grass glisten in a way he knew Kagome would like. "_Who needs her sentimental opinions anyhow?" _ He thought spitefully. She was off with some other male that seemed to have a claim on her. Did she claim him back? Was it easier for her to claim him because he was human? He felt a tightening in his throat. That man with his human mind, his weak human claws and flimsy human body. He couldn't protect her! He had nothing to offer her at all. Hell, Koga was a step up from him, and he despised Koga just as much, if not more. What did she see in this guy, to let him cling all over her like that? Did she _like_ it?

"_No…she looked uncomfortable …"_ His thoughts trailed off as he stared at the crescent moon; stared at it and realized his luck. Kagome didn't like him going to her time because he "stood out like a sore thumb." He knew that she really meant he couldn't be seen because he was Half-Demon. She was just too kind to say it. What if, for only one night, he didn't have to stand out? What if he could make her see that he could belong there, in her time, and run off that stinking male? Inuyasha smirked to himself and turned onto his side to drift off to sleep.

Kagome woke to the sound of someone knocking at her door. She groggily climbed out of bed and opened her curtains, letting a stream of sunlight into her room. Shuffling to her door, she opened it a crack and found Sota standing there grinning up at her. "Morning sis!" he said excitedly. "Mom made breakfast!" He added, noticing her sniffing the air. "Mmhm," Kagome replied, stifling a yawn. Yuki appeared behind Sota and he beamed down at her.

"Wakey wakey!" He chirruped at her happily. Kagome moaned in defiance as Yuki pulled her out of her room and lead her downstairs to the table. "Good morning sweetie," Her mother greeted her, placing a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes in front of her. "I'm surprised the boys could get you out of bed so early," she smiled at her daughter, who was mindlessly chasing eggs around her plate with her chopsticks. "I want to go back to when time wasn't invented yet," Kagome grumbled to herself, nibbling at a piece of bacon. Yuki, obviously not hearing her, hugged her from behind and sat next to her with his own plate. "So I was thinking today we could check out the park," he said. "There's a kite flying tournament going on and it sounds pretty interesting. Then we could go to a movie and the carnival if you'd like?"

Kagome stared blankly into her toast and imagined what would happen if a Shikon shard was embedded in it. Toast Demon. She snickered out loud, causing everyone to stare at her curiously. Abruptly, she looked up and broke into a sweat. "Oh, I'm sorry Yuki…that would be fun, of course," she stammered at length. Yuki smiled at her thankfully. "Cool!" "We'll get to spend all day together again," he added winking at her. She laughed nervously.

Several days had passed and Yuki's displays of affection had become bolder, making Kagome's heart thrash inside her chest each time. Kagome wasn't out to hurt his feelings, but with his parents arriving in just a couple of days to whisk him away to the city, she felt she should make it clear that she cared for him, but nothing could come of it. Her heart belonged to someone else. So there they sat on the front steps, after another long outing, chatting about the things they remembered as children together. Yuki, tired of the same old thing, however, brought up the very topic she wanted to avoid like the plague. Inuyasha. It was such a touchy subject and not easily explained.

"I just don't get it though," Yuki said with a smirk. "If you like this guy so much then why hasn't he been here?"

Kagome sighed. "I keep telling you, it's complicated. Besides, I don't even really know if…"Kagome blushed and faltered, not wanting to say it out loud.

"You don't know if he feels the same way?" Yuki finished for her, staring listlessly into the dark courtyard. Kagome scuffed her shoe at the dirt, unable to reply. Yuki turned to her and lifted her chin to stare into her eyes. "Kagome, I _do_ like you," he said softly, his face coming closer to hers. Her breath caught in her throat at the piercing gaze he had hypnotized her with and she had to close her eyes to escape it. She felt his lips so close to hers before a voice yelled out, interrupting the moment.

"GAHHHHHH!" Grampa's voice rang out from the direction of the well. Kagome jumped and looked around, Yuki was on his feet in an instant, moving in front of Kagome defensively. Grampa came fleeing around the corner, out of breath and covered in scrolls. He ran past them yelling about the well and "how many more were going to come traipsing through it". Kagome's heart dropped. He was here. She knew it. However, the sight that met her eyes was not one she expected. It was definitely Inuyasha, but with long, jet-black hair and dark, chocolate eyes. He was all human, but his sneer looked full demon. Yuki glared through the darkness at Inuyasha, who all but growled back. "What do you want!? Don't you come any closer, I'll mess you up!" Yuki said threateningly. Kagome panicked. "Yuki, _NO_, don't threaten him!" Was all she could squeak out.


	3. Inuyasha Revealed

Unrequited

By: InsomniAsylum

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER THREE

Inuyasha and Yuki stared at each other with looks that could kill. Kagome braced herself for the worst possible outcome, and stepped between the two.

"Who is this guy? Do you know him, Kagome?" Yuki asked skeptically, not taking his eyes off of Inuyasha.

"Damn right, she knows me, you insolent human!" Inuyasha interjected ferociously. Yuki balked and stared at Inuyasha incredulously.

"Ooo, you called me a human, what an insult," Yuki shot back. Inuyasha growled and stepped passed Kagome toward Yuki. Kagome quickly forced herself between them once more and yelled .

"WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP IT!?"

The two of them slunk back in fear from Kagome's outburst and eyed her carefully. Kagome panted and looked at the both of them in exasperation.

"Yuki, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Yuki," she said carefully, formally introducing them. Inuyasha glowered at Yuki. Yuki sneered back.

"So you're the guy that won't give my Kagome the time of day eh? What's with the long hair, dude? Ever heard of scissors?" Yuki said, smirking at him.

"_Your_ Kagome!?" Inuyasha spat viciously back. "Ask her what happened to the last fool that tried to step up to me about _his_ Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth.

Yuki smiled mischievously. "You might have an advantage with her being infatuated with you, but I guarantee you don't know her half as well as I do" He said, slipping an arm around Kagome's waist and tugging her closer to him. Kagome wriggled free and stomped off toward the God-tree, face ablaze with fury and embarrassment. Inuyasha ran to catch up to her, Yuki trailing behind.

"Go away, you stupid twit. She doesn't need you anymore now that I'm here," Inuyasha barked, glaring at him.

"Like hell she doesn't," Yuki argued, trying and failing to keep up with Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She didn't even know why she was crying, really. Frustration? Embarrassment? Both? Yuki had just revealed to Inuyasha how she felt about him; something she had wanted to do on her own. She was so angry with him she could punch him! Then there was Inuyasha. Showing up out of nowhere at the most inopportune time and being hostile toward her friend. She felt so confused and so lost. She went limp as a warm pair of arms enveloped her and carried her off further down the path and came to rest at the mini shrine, where he put her down next to the well. She turned to face her kidnapper. Inuyasha stared back calculatedly with his deep brown eyes. His face showed worry.

"Kagome… I'm sorry," he said softly, surprising her. "I saw you with Yuki the other day and…I felt angry." He admitted, looking away. Kagome furrowed her brow and scooted closer to him. He was always so much more honest about his feelings when he was human. "But I guess I should have trusted you more than I did," he continued. "It's obvious that he makes you wretch," Inuyasha added, sneering.

"Inuyasha, what are you trying to tell me?" Kagome giggled, wanting to hear him say it out loud more than anything.

Inuyasha stared into her eyes and took a deep breath. "I missed you, Kagome."

Kagome's heart thudded in her chest, and she was glad for the new moon, that kept Inuyasha's senses at bay.

"Inuyasha, I..." she hesitated again, like she had before this whole thing started. _Just say it damn you! _She cursed at herself.

Before she could work up the courage to say anything at all, Inuyasha had pulled her into his lap and had tilted her head up, looking into her eyes again with a look that made every cell in her body shiver. Then he leaned in and kissed her, closing his eyes. Kagome went rigid in shock for a second and then melted into his kiss completely. When he finally released her, she was so dizzy, she felt she would faint.

"Where the hell did you two go!?" Shouted Yuki from a distance.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. She had forgotten about Yuki!

"In here, Yuki, I'm so sorry," she shouted sheepishly.

"Did he finally make a move on you?" Yuki's voice asked with a hint of sarcasm. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed as they realized she was still in his lap, and they jumped apart as Yuki rounded the corner.

"You aren't mad, are you, Human?" Inuyasha scowled at him.

"What's with all this 'human' business? You're a weird dude," Yuki shot back, stepping hesitantly into the mini shrine. Inuyasha smiled at Yuki.

"So how well do you know Kagome again? If you knew her as well as you say, why didn't she tell you about me? About my _time_?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome went white with panic. "_Nonononononono" _She silently prayed at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha please…don't.." Kagome said timidly, tugging at his sleeve. Inuyasha only gave a snobby smile toward Yuki.

"Keh… Don't worry, Kagome I won't say anything more. Time's up anyway, he'll see for himself."

Yuki narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Kagome couldn't read his expression, as sunlight started creeping over the treetops, tingeing the sky with pink and purple. Wait… sunlight!?

"Oh Gods…" Kagome choked out, whipping around to see Inuyasha transforming. His hair had paled and had returned to its beautiful silver color. His nails grew sharper; his fangs became noticeable as he stared at Yuki with a demonic grin and a gleam in his now golden eyes. His dog ears pricked at attention.

Yuki stared in shock with his mouth hanging open and then tromped across to them and began rubbing at Inuyasha's ears. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he dropped his mouth open in disbelief.

"Get _OFF_ me," Inuyasha snapped, jumping backward with inhuman speed.

Yuki looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and back to Kagome, his face incredulous, seeking answers.

"What… in the hell…_is_ he?" Yuki finally sputtered.

"A lot stronger, faster, and more dangerous than _you_," Inuyasha retorted, cracking his knuckles and moving toward Yuki threateningly.

"Inuyasha…._sit_."

Yuki watched the strange looking guy fall… No, he was_ pulled_ , facedown into the dirt floor of the shrine with an angry cry of protest. Kagome knelt down beside the silver haired Inuyasha as he rolled onto his side, her face apologetic. Yuki stepped over to them with a sneer.

"If he wants to fight me, let him. I'll kick his ass," Yuki said, watching Inuyasha climb to his feet and growl faintly at being 'sat'.

Kagome pushed on Yuki's chest. "No, you can't fight Inuyasha. He would kill you in two seconds flat. He's half-demon," she said sounding defeated.

Yuki let out a confused "eh?" as Inuyasha looked down his nose at Yuki rather snobbishly, grinning. Kagome sighed.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining and not a lot of time," she said.


	4. Conclusive Love

Unrequited

By: InsomiAsylum

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

((Thank you; to all of those who have read and reviewed my fic, it is greatly appreciated. Nadia, you crack me up with your enthusiasm. :) Opalbrat, you've made me realize that I need to be clearer in my descriptions. Thank you both especially))

CHAPTER FOUR

The three of them stood around in her room just staring at each other. Yuki was still trying to grasp what Kagome had told him about the feudal era and this 'shikon jewel' thing, with a few interjections from Inuyasha on how things _really_ went down. Inuyasha sat on the window sill, staring at Yuki as if he were going to pounce any second. Yuki sat cross-legged and arms folded in Kagome's desk chair. Kagome, tired from pacing her floor had sat down on her bed, wishing it would just swallow her up whole.

"So, this all happens when you jump down the well?" Yuki said finally, breaking the silence. Kagome nodded.

"Yes. It's like a portal into the feudal era. Only Inuyasha and I can use it."Kagome explained.

"How did you find this out anyway? Did you just, like, jump in one day and hope some dog-eared guy was gonna catch you on the other side?" Yuki asked, looking pointedly at Inuyasha.

Kagome had to stifle a small giggle, as Inuyasha's face went red and his eye twitched.

"No, that's not what happened at all!" Inuyasha chimed in.

Yuki shot a glance in Inuyasha's direction. "Then what did happen, since you seem to know all about it?"

Inuyasha blanched, gritting his teeth at Yuki, and then he went quiet, looking instead to Kagome. He never really knew how Kagome had come to the feudal era. On his account, she had just _been_ there when he woke from Kikyo's arrow that held him to the God-tree. He narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

"How _did_ you first come through the well?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed, and thought back to that day. "It was my fifteenth birthday, and I was out and about around the mini shrine and my little brother was in there. He's not allowed to play in the mini shrine, so I went to get him out and he said our cat had wandered in. The well had been sealed a long time; all of my life, actually. Until I went down to look for Buyo." Kagome said, stopping to take a breath.

Inuyasha snorted. "So your _cat_ opened the well?"

Kagome shook her head. "No it wasn't the cat it was-"

"How come it had never opened _before_ the cat went in there?" Yuki interrupted.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "I _said_ it wasn't Buyo, it was-"

"I know what! The cat jumped on top of the well's seal and he's so _fat_ that he just fell right through, Right!?" Inuyasha suddenly mused, cutting her off once more.

"Well, he _is_ a very heavy cat, maybe he-" Yuki started.

"WILL YOU MORONS SHUDDUP FOR ONE SECOND!?" Kagome finally shouted causing the two of them to jump and give her terrified looks.

Kagome sighed. "Buyo did _not_ open the well."

"The well opened when Mistress Centipede burst through and grabbed me. The Shikon Jewel in my body must have reanimated her corpse from within, and she pulled me down into the feudal era. She bit open my side and the jewel was pulled out of my body." Kagome finally finished.

Inuyasha's eyes lit up as he smirked. "Oh yeah, I remember her. My talons made quick work of that one."

Yuki looked between the two of them in confusion. "Mistress Centipede?"

"A centipede demon," Kagome explained. "Human from the waist up and centipede from the waist down, but Inuyasha destroyed her after I set him loose."

Yuki nodded, still trying to grasp all of this new information. "So are all demons in that time like that; evil and cruel and just…evil?"

"No not all of them," Kagome stated. "Some of them are kind and sweet and considerate," she added.

"Thinking about Koga, are you?" Inuyasha spat.

"No, I was thinking about Shippo and Kirara," kagome pointed out haughtily.

"Good, because Koga wont lay a hand on you if I have anything to do with it. He ain't sweet either. We found him letting his wolves tear that village apart remember?" Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome nodded. "That was awful, I'm glad you stopped them."

Inuyasha grinned smugly. "If I can't talk sense into a demon, they'll just have to answer to Tetsussaiga."

Yuki stood up silently with a strange look in his eyes and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

"Was it something I _said?" _Inuyasha smiled,obviously glad Yuki had left.

Kagome shot him a death glare and stood up to follow after Yuki.

She caught up with Yuki outside, making Inuyasha stay behind (against his wishes) so she could talk to him alone. Yuki was sitting by the koi pond, throwing pebbles in absentmindedly and watching the ripples spread out across the water. Kagome sat by his side, staring at the fish that swam lazily, ignoring the pebbles being thrown in.

"I'll never be able to live up to any of that," Yuki said, suddenly breaking the silence.

Kagome stared hard into the pond, searching for words that she couldn't find to comfort him.

"All of this is just crazy, Kagome." Yuki said.

"At first, I thought it was all just some kind of joke, but Inuyasha is real. I saw him transform," Yuki said, looking to her.

Kagome stared blankly back at him. What could she say?

"I won't ever be able to hold you the way I want, or be able to protect you the way he can. How do I compete with a _demon_?" Yuki asked, more to himself than to kagome, who was now staring at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Yuki, you are a dear friend to me, and I don't ever want you to feel that you can't be there for me." Kagome said at long last.

"I can't fight off wolves and demons. I don't have claws, or fangs. I can't run at lightning speed, or jump to alarming heights, or even go through time just to be with you." Yuki said as if his words were poison in his mouth.

"Kagome, not only can I not compete with him at all, but you know it too. There's no way for me to feel good about being there for you when I know that somewhere, there's this super-demon you care for. It's about more than just him being altogether better; it's about 'how in the world will you ever be happy again'?" Yuki said, looking to her with a worried stare.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean, 'how'-?"

Yuki hugged her close to him and held on tight. "If you love Inuyasha, now, this much, how will you ever move on when he decides he's done with you?"

Kagome took in a sharp breath, pushing back slightly from his arms.

"Not only me, but no other man either, will ever live up to your expectations, if you get hurt by him and try to move on." Yuki explained.

"I'm not _GOING_ to hurt her, or leave her!" Inuyasha exclaimed, suddenly appearing from behind a tree.

Kagome and Yuki jumped apart instantly, staring at Inuyasha in horror at his intrusion. _Just how long was he standing there?_

"Another thing you twit; you think you're the only one that feels threatened? The only one that feels like he can't live up to her needs? Feh. You're dumber than I thought," Inuyasha scoffed at him, folding his arms defiantly.

Yuki eyed him carefully as kagome tried and failed to hide her reddening face.

"How could you possibly feel threatened by me?" Yuki asked.

Inuyasha's gaze softened. "Because you're human; you can be with her here, in her time and go out to do whatever you want with her, without the fear of being stared at, or sat, or embarrassing her. You know all about her time and you have things you can talk about with her. You don't have to worry that you'll look foolish when she has to explain things that should be simple."

Kagome's heart melted at his words. She never knew he felt that way…

Yuki nodded. "I guess I didn't see it in that light."

Inuyasha stared hard at him. "As for hurting her and leaving her, I couldn't do that. Even after all of the shards are collected, after we defeat that bastard Naraku, I won't ever just leave her… I can't." He said simply.

Kagome uttered a small, breathy 'oh!', and blushed immediately.

Inuyasha strode over and knelt down beside Kagome, taking her hand and scanning her face with his golden eyes.

"You're more than just a 'shard detector' to me Kagome, and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way, ok?" Inuyasha said, his eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

Yuki scooted away from the fluffiness, feeling awkwardly like a third wheel.

Kagome's eyes dropped in embarrassment, as she got swept up in the caress of his hand on hers and his warm eyes.

Inuyasha ignored Yuki's sounds of disgust at the mushiness that was unfolding and forced Kagome to look at him.

"Kagome, I can't leave you….. because I love you."

Kagome's heart almost exploded out of her chest, as her eyes filled with tears she couldn't hold back.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha," she said, burying her face in his chest to stop the tears.

Much later

Yuki and Inuyasha had come to a mutual agreement. Kagome was glad. Finally, she didn't have to deal with the stress of hurting one or the other. Inuyasha gave Yuki permission to be her protector in the present, while he continued to look after her in the past.

"But under _no_ circumstances are you to lay a hand on her or else! She is _my_ mate," Inuyasha threatened Yuki with a flash of his claws.

Yuki just scoffed and laughed. "Right, Mr. Dog-Man, I'm sure kagome would be pleased if you shredded me."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and stalked toward Yuki with his claws at the ready. "I'll use you as a scratching post!" he barked.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

Kagome sighed at the Hanyou who was whining from the floor at her. This would seriously make for a more interesting life.

END


End file.
